The present invention relates in general to a rotary engine having a plurality of chambers, and more particularly to a rotary engine with improved sealing.
There are many different types of rotary engines. Most rotary engines, however, have difficulty sealing, and therefore have a reduced efficiency. Many rotary engines have the rotor placed within a housing. The chamber is generally formed with a stationary end wall adjacent a rotor. One such rotary engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,298 entitled xe2x80x9cConcentric Rotary Enginexe2x80x9d issuing to Schulz on Mar. 29, 1977. Therein disclosed is a concentric rotary engine concentrically disposed within a hollow rotor housing. The rotor is in slidable, sealable and rotatable engagement with the inner surface of the rotor housing. Another rotary engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,704 entitled xe2x80x9cHinge Valve Rotary Engine With Separate Compression And Expansion Sectionsxe2x80x9d issuing to Slaughter on Aug. 29, 1989. Therein disclosed is a rotary engine with respective smooth surfaced compression and expansion rotors mounted within chambers. The expansion rotor has opposite end faces, which, in cooperation with end face seals, seal against the partitions.
While these and other rotary engines have proven satisfactory for their intended use, there is a need for an improved rotary engine that provides better sealing and more efficient operation.
The present invention comprises a rotary engine that has a substantial portion of a chamber that rotates with the rotor of the rotary engine. A rotor has movable blades contained therein that extend radially inward and outward. The rotor has fixed end walls or plates that rotate with the rotor. The rotor assembly is contained within a cylindrical housing that has a plurality of chamber dividers acting as cam surfaces for moving the movable blades. The chamber dividers have a sealing surface adjacent the rotor. The end plates rotate with the rotor providing improved sealing between the end plate and the chambers of the rotary engine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary engine having improved efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rotary engine that has improved sealing, especially between the rotor assembly and an end plate.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that it can maintain a high pressure with little seal leakage during extended use and operation.
It is a feature of the present invention that end plates are attached to the rotor and move with the rotor.
It is a further feature of the present invention that centrifugal force helps to seal the chamber between the movable blade and the housing.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.